Like A Fish in the Sea
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "I have a wife," Kendall said, pointing to the simple gold band shining on his left ring finger. "I have a dog I leave at home, too," James replied, smirking. "Neither of them have to know about this." Kames.
1. You Don't Know How You Met Me

Sitting himself heavily down on an empty barstool, Kendall Knight drummed his fingers on the wooden counter distractively to keep his mind off the irritation clouding his brain. When he realized that did nothing to help, he turned to the bartender.

"Get me your strongest drink," he ordered when the bartender paused in wiping a single beer glass clean with a white towel, finally giving him some attention to ask him what he wanted, "then make it stronger."

The bartender nodded twice, chuckling. "Hard day?" he asked in a knowing tone as he turned around to the shelves of various wines and drinks.

Kendall nodded bitterly, his blonde bangs falling into his eyes at the action. "You have _no_ idea."

"Poor baby," a deep voice whispered in his ear. In surprise, Kendall looked over to find a Mr. Tall, Dark, and Beautiful smirking at him. Keeping his eyes on him, the mysterious stranger turned to the bartender. "Put blondie's drink on my tab, Wally," he said, "and bring me something on the rocks."

"Got it," the bartender answered over his shoulder as he walked off to fulfill the order.

"So…" the stranger said with an easy, lazy grin. "What's got you down, cutie?" He raised his chin in gratitude to the bartender as he placed two drinks down for the couple. When he turned back to the man, Kendall was apprehensive.

At the cutesy nickname, Kendall rolled his eyes. "You don't care."

The man laid his hand on his heart, false upset taking over his attractive features. "Don't I look like a caring kind of guy?" When he got no answer, he laughed. "Well, no matter what you think, cutie, I care about all of Mother Nature's beautiful creatures, yourself included."

The blonde eyed the stranger warily. "I have a wife," Kendall said, pointing to the simple gold band shining on his left ring finger.

"I have a dog I leave at home, too," replied the man, smirking. "Neither of them have to know about this." He took a long sip of his drink, staring at the blonde over the glass. "…Whatever _this_ turns into, I mean."

There was still an uneasy gleam in those anxious green eyes, but as Kendall brought his own beer-vodka-whatever concoction up to his lips, taking several big gulps, more and more the gleam disappeared and was replaced with something a little like excitement and something a lot like lust.

"In case you want to know the name you'll be screaming out later, I'm James," the stranger or rather James introduced himself, grinning seductively. "Or if you want, you could just call me daddy, master, God… your choice."

"I think I'll stick with James," Kendall said as dryly as he could, but with the alcohol swimming in his system and in his mouth, it turned out to be more of a coy comment like he was flirting back.

James shrugged, grin still very intact. "Whatever; it's your mouth… until I make it mine, of course." Then he pulled the blonde closer, crashing their mouths together in a collision of lips, teeth, and tongue, claiming that pretty little mouth as his own.

"Ready to go?" James whispered against Kendall's lips as he pulled just centimeters away. He smirked at the dumbstruck expression on the blonde's face as he nodded dumbly. "Good. Follow me." Grabbing his hand, he pulled the blonde to the exit. "That is," he classified, shooting him a wink, "_if_ you can keep up with me."

Kendall raised a challenging eyebrow as he walked faster, leading James with quick tugs on the tanned boy's hand and taking another swig of his drink. He didn't reply to the pretty boy's teases; the smirk he sent over his shoulder said it all.

_It's on._

* * *

><p>"<em>James!<em>" Kendall moaned, tugging the black boxers hanging dangerously low on his new lover's muscular hips. He could see through hazed, lust-darkened eyes the V and the trail of wiry dark hair that led down to James' hardened manhood, but it wasn't enough.

He wanted to see the real thing, up close and personal.

"Take it off…" he groaned again in desperation. "_Now!_"

James grinned down at him, showing off white teeth and full lips. "Eager?" he teased, licking a path from Kendall's mouth to his ear. With those white, white teeth, he bit the lobe lightly and whispered, "Show me how bad you want this."

Then he pulled his boxers down like Kendall wanted, sat back, and waited for his next move. "Suck me," he ordered, bucking his hips in the air, "suck me like the bitch you are."

Kendall stalked forward on his hands and knees like a cat which should've been a turn-off because James hated cats—fucking fur balls who like hacking up shit? Ew—but it only turned him on more and when Kendall stuck his tongue out to draw a long line on the underside of his penis, he could only grunt out his approval as he threaded his fingers through those dirty blonde locks.

At the encouragement, Kendall gained more confidence (or maybe it was still from the alcohol going through his system), taking all of James' cock in his mouth until it brushed against the back of his throat.

"_God!_" came James' voice from above him; Kendall moaned around his dick in answer, the vibrations just heightening the pleasure for James as he swirled his tongue around the slit, savoring the taste of pre-cum like it was a delicacy. "_Holy—_"

James couldn't finish his sentence before everything flashed white and he lost it all to the contours of Kendall's mouth and the quick flicks of that damned tongue.

"Was that a good enough demonstration?" Kendall asked in a husky voice, looking down at James' flushed face as he licked the remainders of white away from his lips.

James grunted, "Turn around. On your hands and knees."

Shivering at the tone, Kendall quickly obeyed, turning and leaning down on his forearms so his butt stuck up in the air, on display for James' roaming hazel eyes.

Lazy fingers trailed along the waistband of Kendall's boxer briefs, slipping in and out to tease the pale sensitive skin around Kendall's hips. "_James!_" Kendall whined, bucking his hips back and shaking slightly as if to remind the tanned man of his problem.

James chuckled. He considered teaching the blonde some patience, dragging this on just to mess with him, but the problem between his legs was back and throbbing. Plus, he just wanted it, like, _now_ so he tugged down the briefs, Kendall helping him by kicking it off.

When the pink puckered hole was set in his sights, he immediately went forward, flattening his tongue to press it against Kendall's entrance.

The moan that followed was instantaneous and _loud._

"You like that?" he asked, doing it another two or three times just to hear that moan again.

Kendall bucked back again. "_Fuck, yes!_"

James smirked—well, as well as he could, with his tongue thrusting in and out of Kendall's anus like another, bigger part of his body would be doing soon. He quickly finished stretching the blonde and spitting in his hand, covered his already slick dick with his own saliva, groaning at the movement.

Then he slammed into Kendall's hole until he was balls deep in one, fast thrust.

"_Ooh!_" screamed Kendall in a mixture of pain and pleasure. But that didn't seem to stop him. "Fuck…" he muttered, "just move… keep going."

James didn't need to be told twice.

He brought his hips back until only the tip of his penis still remained in Kendall, then slammed back in. He did it again and again and again and _aahh_. It felt so good, that tight, velvet heat encasing his dick so intimately. "_Fuck…so good._"

"Ha-harder," Kendall stammered, his words broken up by moans. "Fast-_er!_ Right fucking there!"

And who was James to disappoint this squirming, writhing blonde beneath him? He responded the emerald-eyed man by going wild, thrusting fast, hard, deep, like a mad man until they both stiffened. With his loudest grunt yet, James released his load in Kendall.

Kendall came all over the bed sheets, his stomach, and chest without his dick ever being touched, harder than he had ever in his life. "_James!_" he screamed harshly, his voice breaking and hoarse.

Panting, James pulled out, Kendall collapsing on the bed at the movement. A tired smile pulled on his full lips.

"Common, blondie," he breathed, taking Kendall in his arms to lay him on the pillow next to him and under the covers. He cradled the smaller male as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

"It's not 'blondie.'" James looked down at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Not 'cutie,' either," he continued. "My name's Kendall Knight."

"Well, then, Kendall Knight—" James pronounced the name very articulately, stressing the word. "Good night."

But Kendall was already sleeping soundly against his chest.

James chuckled again, nuzzling his head in his own pillow to follow the blonde's lead. A soft ringing broke him out of the light throes of sleep. Blindly, James brought his hand out, fishing the phone out of Kendall's discarded pants.

**One incoming call from…**

** Jo Knight**

"Mrs. Knight?" he said as he answered the call with a tired grin. "Yes, this is Mr. Knight's secretary, James Diamond. …Yeah, the old one needed a break. I'm just a temp for now. Oh, yeah, he tired himself out, working all night long… I'll have him call you as soon as he can. Bye."

James hung up the phone with a quiet laugh.

* * *

><p>Yes, another new story from me about Kames… I'm completely obsessed, but somehow, I don't think it's a problem ;) So, this story is based on my most favorist song from my childhood, "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker. That song is serious a beast! Anyway, this is my new story. Your thoughts, questions, concerns, comments? Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed! :)<p> 


	2. You Can't Turn Around And Say GoodBye

Kendall opened his eyes to find nothing. Absolutely nothing, but the cool sheets beside him and his clothes folded and set on the other side of the bed. He groaned as he sat up, a sharp pain coming from his backside.

"You're up," a deep voice noted happily from the other side of the room. Kendall turned his head; his green eyes taking in the sight of James, buttoning up a fresh, clean white shirt with just red boxers covering him southward. James was smirking at him. "Thought you were just going to sleep in my bed forever… not that I would mind." He winked.

"I was drunk," Kendall defended himself against accusations no one said, burying his head in his hands as another groan slipped though his lips.

"Yeah, you were." But they both knew no one got drunk off one drink, but he'd play along with whatever game Kendall wanted to play. James smiled. "But you're sober now."

James brought his lips to Kendall's, smirking into the kiss when as soon as it started, the blonde kissed him back. Swiping his tongue along the length of Kendall's bottom lip for entrance, James used that same tongue to massage Kendall's until the blonde moaned into the kiss.

Kendall pulled away and continued in a firm voice, "It was just a one night stand," almost as firm as his grip on James' long, chestnut-colored locks.

"Right," James agreed, still sporting that mischievous grin, "but now I want a one morning stand."

"I have a wife," Kendall said again, which only brought a feeling a déjà vu (and maybe a twitch of desire in both men's groins). His hands were still buried in James' soft hair, but he didn't move to take them out, only stared into those devious hazel eyes with an unreadable expression.

James rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, blondie. Can we just skip to the good part?"

"Kendall. It's Kendall," blondie persisted.

"Right. Kendall." That damned smirk was back as James' eyes followed a path down Kendall's still bare chest. "Well, _Kendall_, you need a shower. Unless you want to go to work like that…" he trailed off.

It was only when Kendall actually looked down to the dried cum on his torso did he really feel the grime and dried sweet all over his body; he winced. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Second door on your right," James answered. He watched as Kendall got up and walked away, without even trying to cover up, leaving everything on display. Enjoying the view, he asked causally, "Am I invited?"

Kendall stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged one shoulder. "If you can keep up."

James just smirked. "You're going to regret that when you're bent over the bathtub and I'm pounding into you from behind," he promised huskily.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as James massaged the shampoo all over his scalp, gently scraping his fingernails at random intervals, up and down the back of head. "I bet your hair would as lustrous as mine if you used Cuda products more often…" He ran his thumbs across the patches of hair above those bottle green eyes. "You could do something with those eyebrows, too…"<p>

"Shut up," Kendall muttered, leaning back further into James' strong chest. The warm water around slashed slightly at his movement, tiny waves lapping against their wet bodies as they soak in the bath. "We can't all be—"

"Models?" James cut him off. "Gods? Sexy in the form of one tanned Adonis?"

Kendall would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so relaxed, and if his eyes weren't already closed. Instead, he just said, "All of the above."

Another tranquil moan slipped through Kendall's parted lips as James' fingers dipped farther down to play with the little hair at the nape of his neck.

That was nice. He liked that. Forget work and all the stresses of office life; he could just stay there in that bathtub with James cleaning him. Why would he ever want to leave? This was nice. This was absolutely perfect.

"Your wife called."

This was totally _un_-perfect.

"WHAT?" Kendall's eyes snapped open, his whole body tensing as he sat up. The sudden action sent the bubbles and soapy liquid previously resting on his head running down to his eyes. "Shit!" he cursed as the products stung his retinas.

James snickers from behind him. "Didn't expect that reaction," he murmured amusedly to himself before slashing some water onto Kendall's scrunched up face in an attempt to wash out the soap. When Kendall could finally keep his eyes open for more than three seconds, he continues, "She called last night after you fell asleep."

"What did you—what did she—why did you answer—huh?" Kendall couldn't decide which question to ask, so he simply ended up with confusion all across his face and a dumb "what?" falling out of his mouth.

James grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mr. Knight, your new secretary James Diamond explained everything and she was completely fine with it."

"Oh…" Kendall's muscles relaxed again, his body falling against James' toned chest again, but his breathing was still a bit heavy from the panic. After a small pause (where he managed to steady his heartbeat), he mused, "…Diamond? That's a really obvious fake name."

"I know, right? I probably should've come up with something more clever… maybe like Knight, huh? Or maybe the classic same first name, last name. I could so rock James James; it'd be like Jesse James, only sexier."

"…Diamond's your real name, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" Kendall cleared his throat vaguely. "So… that's a really nice name… Got a certain ring to it. I, uh, I like it."

James pushed down on Kendall's shoulders until the blonde was dunked into the now cooling water, rolling his eyes when he came up sputtering and spitting out water. "Go get dressed," he ordered; "You have to go to work."

Kendall did as told, grabbing a towel that was laying on the counter and started to dry himself off. "And you?" he asked, shaking his head like a dog would to remove the water dripping from his hair. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the bars. Try to pick up some chicks or some dudes, whichever will let me fuck them." He shot a very smug, flirtatious grin at Kendall. "Hopefully, there'll be another blonde there… blondes are total screamers."

Kendall threw the towel at James, hitting him right in the kisser. "You're full of it," he scolded, walking out to retrieve his pants.

"You seemed to like it last night," James called out behind him. He didn't try to fight the grin that took split his mouth when the memories of last night came swimming into his mind.

"I was drunk," Kendall yelled back.

James laughed, fishing the towel out of the soapy water and wringing it out before draping over the rack to air dry. "Keep telling yourself that, blondie."

"It's _Kendall!_"


	3. I'm Not Worried 'Bout the Ring You Wear

As he tightened the red silk tie around his neck, Kendall walked through the clear glass doors of the department that contained his office. He looked down to make sure his fingers were deftly fastening the necktie. "Can you get me a coffee, please?" he asked.

"Hard night?" his secretary asked amusedly, walking over to the small coffee maker in the corner and flipping it on with a swing of one pointer finger.

Kendall groaned, giving up on his tie—only half fixed, the red fabric fell down to the middle of the chest of his white button up. "Don't even get me started."

His secretary smirked, his tone dripping with lust and suggestive covetousness. "Oh, I'd _love_ to get you started, blondie."

Kendall almost chocked on his own saliva. "James?" He turned, his eyes widening. "What are you doing! Where's Camille?"

"Hello, I'm your new secretary," the brunette said, grinning. "And I told Camille she could have the day off." James paused before leaning closer. "That chick's kind of weird… but after she slapped me a few times, she agreed to go."

"I should slap you a few times!" Kendall yelled.

James' grin just widened at the sight of the blonde's red face. "You want to?" he offered. He walked back over to his desk and bent over so his ass was in front of Kendall. "Go ahead."

"Wh-what are you doing?" the blonde stuttering, trying (and failing quite miserably) to keep his green eyes away from James' swaying behind.

"She wasn't slapping my face, duh. This face is too pretty to get hit."

Kendall was suddenly hyper-aware of all the questioning eyes trained on him and James through the glass walls. "James…" he trailed, feeling embarrassed, "there are people staring…"

The tanned man looked over his shoulder, a seductive eyebrow raised and a sexy smirk pulling at his lips. "You like an audience? Kinky." He winked. "I like that."

Letting out a deep breath, Kendall closed his eyes (in annoyance, because he sure as hell wasn't turned on and there sure as hell wasn't a bulge in the front of his black slacks). "James, I have to work. If you're going to be my secretary, please, _please,_ just do that job."

When he opened his eyes again, all his green eyes could focus on James' grinning face. At least, he wasn't bent over the reception desk anymore. "Don't worry about a thing, _boss_." He strut over to Kendall, stopping when there was barely a step between them. "First thing I'll do as your secretary is fix your tie."

Then his fingers were dancing skillfully over Kendall's collarbone—somehow always lingering longer than necessary, leaving streaks of burning flesh wherever he touched—grabbing the two ends of the strip of fabric and managing to tie it perfectly.

"You're all good to go, _boss,_" James whispered, his hazel eyes trained solely on the blonde's plump lips as his tongue came out to wet his mouth.

But Kendall didn't agree.

'Cause he was pretty sure he could really use a cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" a shrill female scream sounded as soon as the blonde man opened the door. "You're home!" Jo Knight stepped out into the hallway, wearing a bright yellow sundress that fell down to her knees, showing off the bottom of her silky white legs. Kendall always thought she looked amazing in that dress.<p>

Now, though, he barely noticed.

"Hey, Jo," he answered, smiling a bit when she laid her glossy lips on his cheek for a welcome home kiss.

"Wow, you finally learned how to tie a tie," she noted with an impressed undertone as her small fingers grabbed the triangle under the collar of his shirt. "Much better handle," she continued, voice now lower as she pulled it and him closer.

"Um, yeah," was Kendall's more than awkward answer as he squirmed out of his wife's grip. With his eyes on the carpeted ground, he walked farther into the house. "Anything good come in the mail?" he asked, to change the subject.

"No." Jo pressed against his back, wrapping her arms around his sculpted torso. "I missed you yesterday, baby," she tried again.

"I missed you, too," he answered sweetly, smiling again. He brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss, but opened his closed eyes (and widened them) as Jo tried to deepen it, parting her lips as she ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed her arms, gently pushed her away.

"Jo," Kendall warned sternly. Then his voice softened because he felt like he was yelling at her and he didn't like that. "I'm tired."

She pouted. "Are you really _that_ tired, babe?" she questioned, tightening her clutch on those locks of golden hair. Again, her voice lowered, become huskier as she suggested, "I could wake you up."

Kendall just smiled again at her, gracing her with the presence of his dimples. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

The blonde quickly slipped out of her grasp and into their shared bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, shimmied out of his pants, stripped off his white shirt, and jumped into bed. A relaxed sigh flowed out of his lips as the cotton sheets caressed every part of his body not covered by his boxers when he flipped over.

The tie he'd forgotten to take off bunched and flipped up at the movement, somehow getting near his nose. Thefaintest hint of some familiar, masculine scent wafted into his nostrils, lulling him deeper into unconsciousness.

And so Kendall fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, someone looks happy," James observed when Kendall walked through the glass doors, chortling. "Must've gotten laid last night."<p>

Kendall rolled his eyes at the overly hyper brunette. "What makes you think that, James?" He took another long look at the brunette, taking in the sight of another classy shirt and (from what he could tell from under the desk) Italian shoes? "Where's Camille today?"

"Beach? Mall?" James shrugged, and then that familiar smirk crossed his face. "And I know because I got laid last night and I'm happy."

One large eyebrow was cocked. "You slept with someone last night?"

"Yep!"

"…James, just get me some coffee," Kendall requested, stepping into his office and closing his door. He stepped over to his own desk and plopped himself down on his swiveling black chair. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He shook his leg. He released several (supposedly) calming breaths. After that, he just gave up, slumping over his desk to wait for his coffee.

Jealously would be so much easier to handle if he had his caffeine.

* * *

><p>So anyone else a Gleek who watched the Glee Project yesterday? I absolutely loved Damian McGinty because his Irish accent is completely sexy and because I laughed really hard when he sang "I wish that I was Jessie's girl" :) I hope he wins the part on Glee. That may sound completely random, but it's not! 'Cause that was what I was watching when I wrote this lol<p> 


	4. Long As NoOne Knows Then Nobody Can Care

Only when James strut into his office did Kendall lift his blonde head, turning in the direction of the brunette closing on him. But his hands were empty. "James, where's my coffee?" he asked in something like a desperate tone.

James just shot him another one of those sexy grins. "Hey, I'm hot, dark, and steamy; better than bitter coffee. You can even add cream if you want, babe."

There was a swelling in his pants, but Kendall just glared at him. "We're at work, James. Stop it. Not in the mood, anyway." He rolled his green eyes as he added, "If you want it that bad, just go to whoever you had fun with last night."

When James was right next to the blonde, he pushed back the boss' wheeled chair and sat on his desk in front of Kendall. "Aww, are you jealous?" he cooed, running one hand through the green-eyed boy dirty blonde locks.

"Shut up, you slut," Kendall snapped, slapping James' hand away.

James grinned. "If I'm a slut, and you let me fuck you, what does that make you?" He trailed the hand Kendall slapped away down his chest, taking his time to play with a couple buttons on the way, managing to unbutton them swiftly and easily, before landing on the bulge between Kendall's legs. "I guess that makes you horny," the brunette concluded, smirking as a gasp fell out of the blonde's mouth.

Another gasp left Kendall when James squeezed the bulge again and he let his head fall back against the cool leather of his seat. He opened his eyes to glare at the grinning secretary, breathing out, "Fuck you."

James' hands made quick work of the blonde's zipper, the sound almost echoing in the small space, his fingers moving just as fast to pull down the blonde's boxers until his hard cock sprung out of the barrier. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Then he started stroking Kendall's length roughly with a firm grip, flicking his wrist and circling his thumb over the slit to collect the drops of pre-cum.

"St-stop," Kendall finally choked out. He closed his eyes as James stilled his hand, taking deep breaths and trying to think about drowning puppies to calm himself down. But it was kind of hard. When there's a Greek God touching you, that's all you can think about.

James lips were suddenly by his ear. "Thinking about your wife?" he teased.

And then Kendall was totally not even close to coming. He opened the eyes he didn't know he closed, stared at James with the most domineering expression he could make. "Bend over," he commanded, "and take your pants off."

James cocked a thin eyebrow. "Taking charge, blondie? That's pretty damn sexy," he said approvingly with husky undertone, slipping off all the clothes covering his bottom half and bending over on the desk to put his ass on display.

The compliment went straight to the blonde's dick, but he did his best to ignore the throbbing between his legs when he got up and caressed the supple skin. "So beautiful…" he murmured. And then he brought his hand back down to spank James.

"Ah!" James gasped.

Kendall spanked him again. "You were asking for it earlier," he reminded the brunette. Another hit. "And that's what you get for going out and being a slut."

"So you _were_ jealous." Kendall could hear the smirk in that, so he swung his hand to smack James again, but right before he made contact, the man continued, "I lied, you know. Just wanted to see you all riled up." James peered over his shoulder, that stupid little smirk in place. "And it _worked._"

Despite the irritation pricking at the back of his mind, Kendall just grinned sweetly at him, lust darkening his eyes. "Don't know about seeing, but you'll sure feel me all riled up," he replied, plunging into the tight heat of James' ass in one quick buck of the hips.

Thrusting into the man beneath him relentlessly, Kendall leaned over his hunched back to whisper in his ear, "You wanted this. That's why you came to my work, right? So you could act like a slut?" He punctuated each sentence with a strike to James' prostate, moaning each time the passage clenched sporadically around his member.

"F-fuck, blondie…" James mumbled, leaning back to meet the blonde's thrusts.

"It's Kendall," the blonde muttered, pulling out until just the tip was still inside James. "Kendall," he repeated, slamming back in full force, hitting James' prostate straight on.

"_Kendall!_" James screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, painting the wood white. He felt himself being filled with a hot liquid and Kendall roughly thrust through both their highs—

James walked through the door, smiling, with a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand. "Here you go, boss man," he chirped, setting the beverage on the mahogany desk.

Kendall raised his head from the desk, looking at James with darkened green eyes. There was a slight pause, only filled with them staring into each other's eyes, James' grin never leaving his face, his irises sporting a rather mischievous twinkle.

"Everything alright, _boss?_" James asked innocently.

"…Just get over here and fuck me."

* * *

><p>So this was short and really, mostly just some filler, but at least it had smut, right?<p> 


	5. You're Feeling Guilty

Kendall sighed as he fixed his tie… _again. _It seemed like James had a real kink for touching the silk with his long fingers, pulling it forward or using it as a handle when he was doing that sinful thing with his tongue when he was sucking—

Kendall sighed again, this time to calm himself down.

Only to get riled up again when he continued his efforts on his tie. Damn, why was tying a tie so damn _difficult_? Forget it. He just stuffed it into his briefcase and decided to go home without it. If Jo asked, he could always tell her that he got it dirty or something… yeah, that would work.

For someone who never lied to his wife, he was surprised at how easy it was.

"That makes me a bad person, doesn't it?" he muttered to himself, collapsing onto his seat, the chair wheeling slightly under his weight. His green eyes landed on the picture of them on his desk; he was kissing her cheek and she was smiling that bright grin that made him fall in love with her.

How could he do this to her?

That was his _wife_. Where he came from, back in Minnesota, that meant _something!_ And here he was, spitting on the precious institute on marriage? His father would be turning over in his grave. His mother would be horrified. All the unborn Kendall Jr.'s or mini Jo's would hate him!

Kendall got up from his seat, buckled up his briefcase, and with one more steely glance at the precious family photo sitting on his desk, he marched right out of his office to tell James it was over. Well, maybe not even over, because nothing had really begun, right?

Whatever.

He knew what he meant.

James glanced up from his papers when Kendall stormed in, one eyebrow cocked and a seductive smile curling his lips. "Hey, _boss_," he hummed, showing off a pearly smile of white teeth. After taking a second to glance over the blonde's determined expression, he asked, "Something up? Well, besides the _usual_, I mean."

Kendall chose to ignore that, ahem, innuendo-like comment and the waggle of James' brow that came with it. "Yeah, something is up! James—wait." The blonde did a double take. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Those stupidly luscious lips spread even farther in a suggestive smile as the secretary stood up, letting Kendall enjoy every toned muscle and inch of mocha colored skin on display. "Air conditioner's on the fritz," he explained with a shrug (that may or may not have curled his arm to show off his biceps… definitely not). "Got too hot in here."

And Kendall suddenly agreed, his cheeks enflaming and his tongue peeking out to dampen his newly dry lips. What was he going to say again? It was on the tip on his tongue, really! Um… "James," he repeated, totally not staring at the brunette's body.

"Hm?" James sounded, tilting his head to the side in innocent curiosity and putting two fingers to his lips in thought. Lightly biting on the digits, he locked eyes with Kendall and smirked around his fingers. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Which really sounded like _Penny for a fuck?_ to Kendall's ears.

And kind of made him wish that he had a penny on him. The lowest currency he had in his wallet was probably a couple ones, but then again, that meant one hundred fucks with James… He had a hundred in his wallet, too. The possibilities were really endless…

Kendall swallowed, forcing the image out of his head. "Uh… James…" The brunette smiled and raised his other eyebrow in response. "Well, I think… you… and Jo…"

Then James took his fingers out of his mouth and trailed them alone his abs, the muscles tensing under his touch before hooking them on the top of his tight pants, nodding his head for the blonde to continue. "Go on," he prompted deviously.

"…I need to go to the bathroom," Kendall finished lamely. To save his own dignity (or as least, try to) he hurried off to the safety of his own office as fast as he could with his length pressing against the front of his jeans, threatening to break his zipper.

Before his door slammed shut, Kendall managed to catch one last glimpse of James' smirking face and a call of "Nice talking to you, too, blondie!"

This time Kendall didn't scold the brunette for calling him that annoying nickname or glare or defend his actions. The blonde just ran all the way to his personal bathroom, dropped his pants and boxers, and quickly grabbed his aching member, a sigh escaping his mouth at the direct contact.

Fuck James for doing this to him…

He roughly fisted himself, every second of callused touch bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Strings of broken moans fell out of his lips, so he tried to muffle himself by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he dipped his thumb into his slit, collecting any drops of pre-cum that beaded on the head of his hardened cock.

Fuck James for doing this…

He just about fell against the white wall of the bathroom, too caught up to even try to stay upright. Kendall trailed one finger down his chest, like he'd seen James do, stopping to circle a nipple—the bud immediately pebbled under the warm touch—before going to fondle and palm at his balls.

And _ohh, shit_, it felt so good, his moans only increased in volume and size.

Fuck James for…

Why was he even mad again? His mind was hazed with lust and unadulterated passion, a deep heat pooling in his abdomen, a tight coil contracting tautly. But he was angry, right? At James, he was pretty sure… maybe for being sexy? That seemed right. _Oh, so right._

Fuck James…

Mm, now that sounded good. Kendall's green eyes rolled to the back of his head at the thought of bending the brunette over, forcing him to take all of his dick as he pounded him until next week while James would clench around his length and take every inch by hard inch like the bitch he was.

And James would say, "_Cum for me, Kendall_," letting the name roll of his tongue like a prayer, like the blonde was his freaking God. "_Cum inside me._"

Just the thought was enough for Kendall to release all over his fist and his shirt, shouting out, "James!" and painting his pale skin white and soiling his once pristine shirt. Spent and overly sensitive, Kendall was left a panting mess on the bathroom floor.

"That was a really nice show, blondie," a husky voice complimented. "Got me all excited."

Kendall's eyes shot open, taking in the sight of the smug secretary lying on the floor just two feet away from him, propped up on his elbows. Only then did he realize he never shut the bathroom door. "James!"

"Yeah, I heard that part," James answered, smirking.

Kendall blushed. "No, I—it… well, there—"

James didn't let the blonde finish his sentence. He raised himself up from the ground, crossed the distance between them. Wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist, he straddled his boss. "Shut up," James whispered, grinding shamelessly into the blonde's abs. Kendall could only moan as he felt James' arousal prodding against him. "You can tell me how sexy I am later. Right now I want an encore on different venue…"

"Slut," Kendall groaned, sealing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Pulling back, James set to work on placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against Kendall's slack jaw. "I'm not the one cheating," the brunette shot back, nipping on Kendall's chin.

The blonde didn't reply to that one, only staring straight ahead as James worked off his remaining clothes. From on top his desk, Kendall could almost swear there was a set of hurt, brown eyes staring right back at him.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Is that an actual plot and <em>not<em> just smut? Surprising, isn't it? But now we're slowly and surely moving into the actual story line I had planned for this. Hope you're all excited and/or enjoyed :) Preferably both lol


	6. And I'm Well Aware

Kendall stood in front of the mirror, lightly tracing his fingers over the bruises and marks left from James' mouth after their bout of lovemaking—no; from their bout of fucking—slowly. Hickeys covered his neck, his chest, even his arms, and around the skin of each of his hips, there were hand-shaped discoloration, a deep, ugly purplish brown.

"James…" the blonde murmured, and even just the name tasted bad, bitter and unsavory.

Which it should. What the hell was he even thinking when he _cheated_ on his wife with a guy he just met? And then doing it again and again and, well, again.

…And _again._

It wasn't right. And it was never going to happen again.

This time Kendall would make sure of it.

"Camille," Kendall spoke in to his cell phone, his eyes still locked onto the mirror. In the scarce light, the usual vibrant green seemed dull, lifeless. "Be at work tomorrow. No excuses."

The blonde paused to listen to the secretary's response, the words really just going in one ear and out the other, not being processed at all.

"Also, give a picture of Mr. Diamond to security," Kendall continued in a dreary voice. "Tell them to never let him on the property. He's not allowed there anymore."

Then Kendall flipped his phone shut.

With a sigh and a shake of his blonde head, Kendall searched through the bathroom counter drawers, trying to find his wife's concealer to cover up the marks with. As he applied the make up, he felt like a teenager again, stealing his sister's CoverGirl, so he could hide his late night activities from his mom. And it felt horrible.

A grown man using make up to hide an affair.

How pathetic.

He continued applying the cover up generously, probably using more than needed and crudely rubbing it in with his hands until his fingers were all sticky and his chest was bare of any spots. When he was finished, he buried the containing in the small garbage by the toilet so Jo could never find it.

"Pathetic," Kendall muttered, flipping the lights off so he was left in darkness. And he almost cracked a smile. Even with strained and squinting eyes, he couldn't make out his form in the mirror.

Good.

He couldn't stand looking at himself anymore.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched as his wife bounced around the room from his perch on the bed, getting ready for whatever she had planned in a red dress and her hair cascading down to her shoulders in golden layers. "Babe," he called.<p>

She made a small sound of acknowledgement, but didn't turn, paying more attention to applying some shimmery eye shadow.

"Let's go out today," he offered with a small smile. "I'll take a day off and we can go somewhere… let's just go somewhere."

In the mirror, he could see her cock one eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

He shrugged. "I just want to take my beautiful wife out on a date. Is that so wrong?"

"But I already have plans, Kendall." With a resounding click, she shut her make up compact. "You know my co-worker Jett? He asked me to go see a play with him today."

"Jett?" Kendall's green eyes narrowed. "You're going out on a date with another _guy_? Jo, you're my wife. You're kind of not allowed to do that!"

And, for the record, Kendall was so _not_ being a hypocrite or some part of situational irony. Because going on a date with someone was, like, sacred or something. Fucking? Well, that was fine and dandy.

Unless Jo wanted to do it.

Then it was wrong.

It was so simple in Kendall's mind. But apparently, not so much in Jo's. She rolled her brown eyes. "No, it's not a date. He invited you along, too, but you don't like the theater, dear. I mean, would you've really like to see _Le Séveux Histoire D'amour_?"

_Le Séveux Histoire D'amour. _Even the name made Kendall want to stick out his tongue in disgust. Some chick flick, probably. Ew. But instead of saying that, he just shrugged again and said with a smile, "Just blow it off."

Jo smiled back, a picture perfect grin of cheery red lipstick and pearly white teeth playing on her full lips. "Can't," she said, "I promised, boo."

The blonde pouted. "I'm trying to be a good husband, Jo, you know, with spur-of-the-moment romance. Don't girls like that?"

Jo just rolled her eyes, slipping a hanging gold earring through her piercing in her left lobe. "Why don't you call up the guys and have a boy's night? I haven't seen Carlos and Logan in a while," the woman noted.

"Carlos moved last year. And Logan's a _doctor_, Jo. He can't just take a day off." Kendall scowled. God, why did Jo even have to go see some dumb play? It's not like they couldn't just sit in and watch a good movie together. Or sports. That'd be a good option, too. "You know what?" the blonde suddenly said, getting up from the bed and moving to the closet to fetch his best suit. "I_ will_ take that invitation and I'll go with you to see Le Seven Hist-chick-flicky _thing_."

"_Le Séveux Histoire D'amour._"

Kendall groaned. "We have to see that one, too?"

* * *

><p>Even with trying his hardest to be well-mannered, Kendall couldn't stop the grumble from escaping his lips when he sat back down in his plush seat. This sucked. A daynight of theater so didn't sound like his ideal of fun. And he was pretty sure that Jett guy was gay. And hitting on him.

Because the blonde wasn't really an expert at this arts thing, but he was sort of confident that guys didn't slap each other on the butt in musical celebration.

"It's just like football!" Jett had exclaimed in that smug voice of his that always made Kendall want to punch him. Paired with seductive chocolate eyes, it made Kendall's skin crawl.

And not in a good way.

"I'll be right back," Kendall muttered to his wife (and Jett's eavesdropping ears), grinning almost sheepishly. "Bathroom break."

Before he could even stand up, his wife pushed him back further into his seat. "You were just in the bathroom, Kendall. I don't think your bladder's that small," she snapped as if he was purposely trying to ruin the show for her and Kendall rolled his eyes.

Maybe his bladder _was_ small. She wouldn't know.

Mrs. Knight didn't seem to notice her husband's frustrations as she continued her spiel. "Besides, the star is about to come on. I heard it was a last minute thing; they're lucky he decided to do the show. He's been on _Broadway!_"

Wow. That's impressive… Kendall thought. Not. And what the hell is Broadway?

"Look, there he is!" Jo gushed excitedly, pointing at the stage like a school girl at some rock concert.

Kendall arched one thick eyebrow as he took in the man acting in front of him. He didn't seem all that amazing. The dude, playing a young homeless man, was wearing some weird costume, cut out holes showing off a toned boy, and his hair was falling into his face, looking greasy and undone (though, the man had probably spent at least an hour getting ready for the role). Kendall guessed the actor wasn't ugly, but not, like, gorgeous or something.

Then the actor looked out to the audience with devious hazel eyes and a self-assured smirk and the blonde's breath caught into his throat. It was… Oh, God—

In a choked voice, Kendall muttered, "James."


	7. Baby, I'm Not Scared

In a choked voice, Kendall muttered, "James."

Jo rolled her dark-rimmed eyes at her husband's blatant ignorance. "No, sweetie," she corrected in a less than sweet tone, "that's _Jamez._ He's only the biggest thing that hit Broadway since Barbra Streisand!"

Kendall didn't answer. The words basically flew through his ears without registering. Because he may have not known who Barbra Streisand was or anything about Broadway, but he knew James Diamond. And he was standing there on that brightly lit stage, shining like a star.

The blonde's mouth opened in a silent gasp when those dark hazel eyes seemed to meet his own emerald, the smirk on James' face widening. And then the bastard winked straight at him.

_Oh. _

Apparently, Kendall Jr. wanted a better look at the show, standing at full attention to catch any more winks the brunette might send.

Kendall squirmed in his seat, his pants suddenly too tight, his position suddenly too uncomfortable, and his face suddenly flushed. Anxiously, he glanced around, but with the dimmed lights and Jo too busy drooling over James (or as she called him Jamez), no one else seemed to notice his little (_big_) problem.

Then Jett leaned over to him. "Isn't theatre _exciting_?" he asked, and even in the shadows of the theatre room Kendall could make out something like an eager gleam in his darkened eyes; his dark eyes that were trained on Kendall's lap…

The blonde turned to deny it, but the words died in his throat when he saw the huge bulge in the other man's pants.

Oh, God.

He really needed that bathroom break now.

* * *

><p>As soon as the lights were brightened in the large room, Kendall was out of his seat and running (somewhat awkwardly) to the nearest bathroom, crying victoriously, "Freedom!"<p>

Which was long overdue, because his cock was still painfully (James had taken his shirt off many times in the play), painfully (James had stared at Kendall the whole time with dark, hazel eyes), painfully (James was damn _hot_) hard.

Plus, Jett had tried on more than one occasion to offer his special _services_ to help the blonde. "Come on, Kendall! It's just like football!" he had exclaimed again.

Yeah. It was official.

Kendall had _no idea_ what kind of football Jett was watching.

But his wife pulled him back by the material of his suit jacket. "Kendall, no," she rebuked sternly and instantly, it was like Kendall was a seven-year-old again, getting a time out for being mean to Katie. (His penis waned at the picture.) "We're not leaving yet!"

"Why not?" he groaned. Frankly, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The whole James thing was a fluke; it _had_ to be. This time, he'd be out of his life forever.

Jett held up a couple passes in his right hand, smirking smugly. "I'm a VIP, of course. That means very important person, if you didn't know," Jett added in Kendall's direction to which the blonde rolled his eyes. Jackass.

Kendall snapped impatiently, "So what?"

"So we're meeting the star!"

The star's eyes flitted over each of his company humorously, like he was desperately trying not to laugh while Kendall desperately tried blush or sweat. (Only one was seceding.) Finally, James' gaze stopped on the woman in the red dress. He took her hand, kissed it sweetly, and said suavely, "Hello, Beautiful."

Jo immediately blushed, giggling like a school girl. "Oh my gosh, I _love _you!" the girl gushed animatedly. "Like _love_, love you. I have ever since I was sixteen."

"Well, I'm always grateful for a fan." James smiled a million dollar grin. "Would you like me to sign your tits?"

"NO!" Kendall yelled at the same time his wife made a soft syllable sounding suspiciously like "yes!" Angrily, the green-eyed man's face flushed.

"Well, I'll just let thehappy couple work that out," James joked, maliciously amused twinkle dancing in his eyes. Oh, the fun that came along with that blonde. He turned to Jett. "Would you like a signature?"

"Yeah," Jett answered, unbuckling his belt, "and I know the perfect spot!"

"NO!" Kendall yelled again. Again, his sculpted face flushed a rosy shade; he continued with a quick, "S-sorry! We have to go now! You know, traffic and all that, right? Let's _go_!" Collecting Jo and Jett rapidly, Kendall started towing them out of the dressing room, ignoring the whines from his wife and the groans from Jett.

Before the blonde could leave, James grabbed his arm and pulled him back in, shutting the door in the other two's faces without a second thought.

"Dude," he started, losing the mask of the famous Jamez, "your wife would so let me fuck her. It's so obvious it's not even funny!" Despite his words, James let out a loud laugh more like a fucking _purr _than anything else: a rumbling, seductive sound from deep in his chest.

Kendall slammed him against the wall. "Shut up," he said darkly in a threat that James, of course, ignored.

"Aw, sorry, Kenny. My mistake. Your wife _and_ your friend would so let me fuck them." James leaned in, his breath warm against the shell of the blonde's ear. "I'd even let you join."

"You. Are. Not. Touching. Her." Every word from the green-eyed man was spat as Kendall smoldered at the actor. Then, almost as an afterthought; "Or him."

Not that he really cared about Jett, anyway. It just caused some less than pretty images in his mind. He was scared enough for one lifetime, thank you very much.

"Jealous, Mr. Knight?" the previous secretary asked. "Scared your wife will leave you for me? Or is it because you're worried about your friend? Seems to me, you like dick more." With a wicked smirk, James pressed his hips to Kendall's, the outline of the blonde's erection hard against his thigh. "Or _maybe_… it's just my dick you like."

Even as he protested a flustered, "N-no!" his pelvis grinded slowly into James without his consent, like James' hips had some uncontrollable gravitational pull. When he realized what he was doing, he jumped across the room and the top of his ears turned red, glowing underneath the mop of golden hair.

James grinned, a chuckle on his smiling lips. "It's cute how bad you want me, Blondie." he cooed, "but. I have so many adoring fans to meet and greet. See what I did there? Ha. And you need to take your 'beautiful wife' home. Double ha. _So_… I'll meet you at my house at ten?"

No. That was exactly what Kendall was trying to get rid of, what he _did _get rid of. At least, he did for about eleven and a half hours… but that was beside the point! He had washed his hands of James Diamond and it was going to stay that way, dammit!

And then James fluttered his long eyelashes and said, "_Kendall."_

* * *

><p>"I hate what you've done to me," Kendall admitted quietly into James' naked pectoral, his chest still heaving up and down in time with his breaths and his green eyes trained on the ceiling above. He watched the overhead fan panels spin round and round and round with resigned fascination and his pouting lips were parted.<p>

The blonde could already guess what James' answer would be, a flirty, "_You seemed to like it a minute ago_," or maybe an offhand, "_Your aching cock said otherwise_." Slutty comments for a _slut._ A slut like James… and a slut like Kendall.

But.

Instead—

"I love what you've done to me," James said with a good-humored grin. His skin was all beautifully mocha and flushed, still glistening from the thin layer of sweat and pleasantly warm as it pressed along Kendall's waist. "I feel all warm and cuddly inside."

Despite himself, Kendall buried his face farther into the brunette's chest, just to hide his smile.

* * *

><p>Do you all hate me? It's been so long since I've updated anything! And when I do, you get this which may or may not have made sense… I'm sorry. School started and I take honor's classes and yeeeah. Sorry lol Try not to hate me. To make it up to you, I'm thinking the next chapter will have smut ;)<p> 


	8. When I'm With You

Kendall opened his eyes to find nothing. Nothing but James wrapped around him, encasing him in this weird yet protective cocoon of warmth. His blonde head was still perched on the taller man's pectoral, his arms still around the other's waist.

And there was still a smile on his lips.

"You're up," James' familiar voice said groggily, a chuckle vibrating through his chest as Kendall's cheeks flushed and the blonde buried his head into the secretary's shoulder in embarrassment. "Aw, someone's too cute in the morning!" he cooed.

"I just… didn't know you were awake." Kendall lifted his head. "Usually, you're up before me, aren't you?"

He cringed silently at his own words. _Usually?_ Now James was a usual in his life? It didn't seem like it could, or rather should, be true, but when James graced him with the holy sight of that thousand-watt smile, Kendall couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind that being something he saw every day…

No.

He shook his head with a wistful grin.

"What're you smiling at?" James asked, amusement clear in his voice. When Kendall just shook his head again, the brunette continued, "And it's too tiring to wake up early _every _morning. 'Specially after a night like yesterday…"

The blonde's cheeks colored again.

"So I thought I'd sleep in with you, blondie." James beamed. "Got to say, I'm really thinking it was the right choice. Would've hated to miss you being so cute. It only happens so often," he joked.

A blonde eyebrow cocked and his mouth fell open in astonishment. "Excuse me? I'm always cu—err, well, maybe not cute… but. Sexy. You know, good-looking, like a fucking movie star. Leonardo DiCaprio got nothing on me. Except, uh, money, I guess… and blonder hair, blue eyes—"

"This is what I mean, blondie," James cut him off with a laugh. "Too cute. It almost makes me want to take you away and keep you locked up just for me to look at—"

His hazel eyes burned into green, smoldering and bright. Kendall couldn't look away.

"—for only me to touch—"

Long, dark fingers ran a trail from the blonde's naked torso up to his neck and finally to twirl where his dimples typically lay. Kendall couldn't feel anything but the fire burning his skin.

"—for only me to kiss—"

James leaned closer, his breath hot against Kendall's lips and the blonde blinked. It was so intimate, so _un_-like James; Kendall could barely breathe.

Then James laughed, a luminous sound in the sudden heavy atmosphere. In surprised, Kendall sucked in a needed gulp of air. The brunette leaned back, nuzzling into the white pillow behind.

"But your beautiful wife wouldn't approve, would she?" said James lightly.

And Kendall blurted, "She'd get over it." Immediately, his pale cheeks turned red (why were they doing that so much!) and he scrambled for a lifesaver. "I mean—!"

"Nah, she'd probably hunt me down to rescue you," James continued without missing a beat. "I don't think she'd let someone like you go. It'd be the biggest mistake of her life—after that dye job, of course. Really? Blonde? She does _not_ have the bone structure for that."

All Kendall could do through James' rant was smile. And think he was so wrong; James was the cute one here. Beneath all that cuda-styled hair and fancy clothing and all the _James_, there was something there.

Maybe there was actually a living, beating heart in there…

"…And she wouldn't she hate to lose that ass? You've got a real nice ass, blondie. It'd be a shame to lose something like that, honestly," James continued as he kneaded said anatomy in his big hands. "Best thing _ever._"

Nope.

Definitely not.

He shook his head with an eye-roll of emerald irises. A heart? Ha. Kendall was sure there must be some tiny monkeys pumping the blood throughout the actor's body because it was highly doubtful he had anything like a heart.

Kendall sighed as he rested his head back on James' chest, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried on the notes and melodies from the man's mouth.

Whatever.

At least he was comfy.

* * *

><p>To: Blondie<p>

From: James

Im bored :(

To: Blondie

From: James

Blooooooondie! Lets go out nd do something!

To: Blondie

From: James

Hellooooo? Are u ignring me? nd i thought u were diferent! Fine :( woe is me, woe is me!

To: Slut

From: Kendall

Stop! I'm taking out Jo for a date night tonight. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop blocking up my cell with your nonsense texts, Diamond. Thanks. P.S. it's AND not nd.

To: Blondie

From: James

…Y do u hate me? :'(

To: Slut

From: Kendall

I don't! I mean, you're a very, uh, great person, I guess, in your own ridiculously slutty way…

To: Blondie

From: James

Aww :) thats the nicest thing NE1 has ever said 2 me

To: Slut

From: Kendall

Great. Awesome. You're welcome. Bye.

To: Blondie

From: James

No! Dont leave me!

To: Slut

From: Kendall

WHAT?

To: Blondie

From: James

Im still bored :(

To: Slut

From: Kendall

And you want me to do what about that?

To: Blondie

From: James

Bootycall? :)

To: Slut

From: James

No, you slut. I'm not a bootycall or a plaything for you to turn on and off for your amusement. I am a person with rights and dignities and you need to respect that!

To: Blondie

From: James

Wow u sur no how 2 turn a guy off… but then again i bet ur face is all red nd ur prob all angry nd that gets me horny ;)

To: Slut

From: Kendall

You have no self-respect.

To: Blondie

From: James

U have a sexi ass :)

To: Slut

From: Kendall

Sigh… goodbye, James.

To: Blondie

From: James

Fine. i'll just go out 2 the bar nd find sum1 else 2 fuck

To: Slut

From: Kendall

…I'll be there in five minutes.

To: Blondie

From: James

C u then ;)

* * *

><p>Wow. It's been forever, hasn't it? And this wasn't even a really good chapter. This was more of a filler-get-me-back-into-the-rhythm-of-writing chapter, but hopefully, it was kind of good? Hope you liked :)<p> 


End file.
